Finest Infatuation
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Another collaboration with Twisted Eternal Wolvetta. The Queen calls upon the Gakuenchou for an Otome of her own, and Natsuki gets nervous around her new love, Sara.


**Finest Infatuation**

**Another collaboration with Twisted Eternal Wolvetta. Sequel to Dark Infatuation.**

* * *

><p>It was a very nice day, a subtle one, or at least from what Natsuki could see from the meeting room's windows. She wondered if she would get time to 'play' around in the garden, thought to her defense, she <em>did <em>just plant another stone circle of yellow lilies next to the blue violets.

She shifted in her firm chair. The meeting had not yet started, though she felt the Queen's stern gaze on her. The girl had been the one to catch the Gakuenchou having a cat nap on one of the stones.

The light violet-haired girl stared at her suspiciously, a finger idly, if not frantically tapping against the wooden table. Was this meeting even going to begin? These Otome were so annoying!

"...Oh? It's not yet started?" The first Column, Sara hushed, venturing forward over to the Gakuenchou's chair.

Seeing Sara, Natsuki let a thankful smile cross her lips as she gestured to a seat beside her. "Not yet, though the Queen's temper has been tested already."

The Gakuenchou fidgeted, nervous as she was sure she would be punished at the end of the meeting for what the Queen had witnessed.

"It'll be alright, surely." Sara soothed, secretly clasping the older woman's hand from under the table, brushing a thumb to the soft skin delicately.

Entire body softening and calming at just the light touch, Natsuki felt a faint blush cross her face as she gripped Sara's hand gently. "...I would give anything to kiss you right now." The Gakuenchou confessed, rubbing against the Column's arm surreptitiously.

"When is this meeting starting already?" Mashiro fumed, viciously slamming a fist to the table in anger, Mikoto spluttering beside her and hissing.

Jumping, and hitting her knees on the low desk, Natsuki grit her teeth and stood, letting go of Sara's hand. "My Queen...you are the one who called the meeting..." She spoke, clearing her throat with a hint of disdain. "It is your decision when to start it."

Idly, she looked about the room at the people gathered there before sitting once more.

"It's taking too long! I have a country to run!" Mashiro snarled.

"A-alright, I suppose I will start it then." Natsuki walked to the front of the room, and rang a little bell in the corner of Mashiro's high desk.

Mashiro smirked, crossing her arms. Slave labor, check!

Clearing her throat, Natsuki turned back around to face the room. "Meeting started." She kept her eyes to the floor as she walked back to Sara, sitting.

"Spoiled brat, she is." The Gakuenchou whispered over, clasping the blonde woman's hand once more.

"Ignore her." Sara murmured to her with a side glance,."It'll be over soon." She tightened the grip on the Gakuenchou's hand gently, watching the other Otome enter the room. "What do you think she wants?"

"Other than to punish me for taking a nap in the gardens after finishing all my paperwork? Perhaps another chance to see me bow as low as I possibly can before she leaves." Natsuki shook her head, her finger's massaging Sara's knuckles.

"It doesn't-"

"Alright!" Watching the Otome enter, a smirk broadly sailed upon Mashiro's lips, rising from the chair, she confidently brought the attention over to her firmly. "Gakuenchou, I demand your finest Otome!" She exclaimed, bluntly.

Standing and letting Sara's hand drop gently to the woman's lap, Natsuki spoke. "...Would you like to pick one?" She asked the Queen, looking around. It would be quite unfair to judge the best Otome in front of everyone!

"Your best!" The Queen hissed, slamming a hand to the table once more, getting the desired jump from the Otome.

Eying Mashiro with extreme discontent, Natsuki walked in front of her Otome, scanning them. She did this until she reached the middle of her students, before turning to face the Queen. "My apologies, but you can't have me."

"Why?"

Natsuki had expected perhaps a scolding at having suggested herself, but now she fell silent. The Queen had asked for her best Otome, and that _was _the Gakuenchou. But she couldn't have her, and she is wondering why?

Her Otome behind her shifted, nervous and confused. "...I have an academy to look after." Natsuki spoke, shifting her gaze to Sara.

"One of the Meister then." Mashiro ushered her.

"You can't have one of them either...would you like to choose a student?" Natsuki gestured behind her to the schoolgirls.

_A student?_

The word ran throughout her head for a few idle moments, and so Mashiro narrowed her eyes. A student? In meaning less experienced, and to be honest-ridiculously...dumb? Where was her social conversations, along with the stable intelligent exchange here? "Fine." She hissed.

Seeing as how Mashiro agreed, and yet did not yet pick one, Natsuki turned to gaze at her students. They all had the same half-scowl she did, except for one.

"Ah, Arika." Natsuki held her hand out for the girl, the blue eyed student happily smiling and taking it before the Gakuenchou turned back to Mashiro, presenting her Otome.

Bemused, the violet haired Queen stared at the Pearl, shaping the girl up sternly. This person?

Uncomfortably, Sara subtly coughed into her fist, glancing away. Was this Queen really thinking about...?

"She is very loyal." Natsuki shot a look to Sara, a soft warning in her eyes. "She fights well." The older woman looked back to the Queen, her hands on Arika's shoulders, the girl smiling kindly to Mashiro.

Well...it was better than nothing, she supposed. Deftly, the Queen brought her gaze back up to the student's ever smiling face, unable to remove her gaze. Why was this stupid girl so innocently...cute?

Nodding to Mashiro, Natsuki gave Arika a pat on the head. "Greet your master, Arika-chan."

The young girl's eyes impossibly brightened, and she gave a swift bow to Mashiro as she approached.

"Arika...Yumemiya?" Mashiro asked, unsure, bringing a hand out cautiously.

"Mm!" The blue eyed girl smiled wide, taking the Queen's hand in a gentle hold and bowing her head politely.

Natsuki aimed a glance to Sara, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Watching the interaction between the two girls, Sara let loose a light smile, only for it to delve into a larger, more profound one once she caught the Gakuenchou's eye.

Her smile sweetening as her eyes softened, Natsuki broke her gaze away before she became too distracted. Clearing her throat, she turned to her students and ushered them away, the girl's leaving and talking softly amongst themselves.

Sara came up to her, sporting another loose smile.

Giving a knowing look to the younger woman, the Gakuenchou looked back to Mashiro and Arika. "Anything else we can do for you, my Queen?"

"You are together, aren't you?" Mashiro inquired bluntly, Arika gazing between the three females curiously, a confused expression gracing her features.

"Ah?" Natsuki blushed immediately, raising a hand to her mouth she she nervously coughed. "...Indeed, we are." The ivory skinned woman nodded slowly, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Hm..." Mashiro narrowed her eyes, scanning the two women uninterested. Whatever, she got what she was looking for.

"Arika, see your master out." Natsuki bowed to the Queen, and led Sara back to their seats, grabbing her pen for the paperwork she would have to fill out.

"So now we're going to have another Master-Otome ceremony?" Sara thumbed around in her pocket, attempting to find her phone, ah...she would require to contact Haruka Oneesama, she knew how much the general liked Arika.

"Mm, are you calling Haruka?" Natsuki looked to Sara before remembering something, and she reached for her own phone inside of her jacket. "Shizuru always liked her, I should call her." She murmured, moving the documents aside for now.

Standing, Sara shifted away from her with care, dialing the number onto the pad through years of experience, Sara smiled once she heard the dial-up connection begin.

The Gakuenchou waited at the desk, her phone to her ear. After a few moments, she scowled deeply and lightly slammed the small device onto the wood, beginning to sign papers once more.

"No answer again...?" The blonde asked cautiously, passing a concerned gaze over to the older Column before tearing her attention back to the phone, the call having been answered. "...Hm, oh? President?"

"She only thinks I only call to attempt to court her, vain woman." The Gakuenchou hissed quietly, tracing her name sharply onto the important documents.

But that was years ago? Surely Shizuru didn't really...? - "Ah, Haruka Oneesama!"

Natsuki waited, before whispering to Sara as her pen stilled in her hand. "Shizuru will not even accept my offers for lunch, so I can't tell her we're together." She lifted her free hand, rubbing a temple.

"Yes, the Queen has chosen Arika-chan has her Otome." Saying this, Sara hastily pulled the phone away from her ear, cringing. Doing so, she took a glance at Natsuki, a brow furrowed. "I'll have to drop by and tell her."

"Tell Haruka she will make my love go deaf." Natsuki gave a soft grin to Sara, bringing their chairs closer.

"Ah, ah, yes, Oneesama, but I'm afraid you'll make me-"

Natsuki had leaned in, and begun kissing at Sara's exposed ear, licking wetly at the skin there. They were all alone in the meeting room, and she made well on that fact.

Loudly, the general yapped on proudly about the student who she considered to have guts.

Inhaling a breath, Sara closed her eyes, brows furrowed in concentration. "No...no, 'course not."

The Gakuenchou gave a low chuckle to the affect she had on her love, and moved closer, dropping a hand onto Sara's thigh and smoothing along as she kissed the blonde woman's ear.

Receiving what appeared to be Yukino scolding Haruka off for a few moments, the younger Column clasped a hand to the phone and gave Natsuki a leveled stare.

Frowning, Natsuki backed off, mouthing an apology as she moved her seat a little far away from Sara, getting back to work as she turned away.

"Yes, yes, Haruka Oneesama, Arika-chan is up to date with her studies." Without taking her gaze from the far wall, Sara shifted, lowering a hand to brush it against the Gakuenchou's bare stomach teasingly.

Her body immediately tensing from the soft touch, Natsuki bit her bottom lip as her brows came together, shaking as just that light brushing of skin was enough to coax a fire in her to rise.

"Me? Oh, I am fine Haruka Oneesama, completely fine, how about yourself?"

"Tch." Natsuki gave the hand on her stomach a soft pet before getting back to work, face smoothing out.

"But it appears I must be off, the Gakuenchou seems to be...wanting my presence."

Giving a smirk to that, Natsuki finished off the paperwork and slid the numerous pages into a folder, setting it off to the side. She softly pet Sara's hand again, turning to face the woman in her chair.

Finally placing the phone down onto the desk, Sara gave the Gakuenchou an innocent tilt to the head, gaze holding. "It seems Natsuki likes to distract me."

"Perhaps just a bit." Natsuki answered softly, afraid her husky voice might startle the younger woman.

"Um..." The blonde blinked slowly.

Standing, Natsuki tucked the folder under her arm and pocketed her pen before clearing her throat. "Come, I need to send this off." She spoke softly still, extending her free hand to Sara.

"Of course." Sara nodded, releasing a warm smile.

Grasping the woman's hand, the Gakuenchou kissed the back of it lovingly before beginning to lead her out into the corridors.

"Do you think Haruka would be surprised if I told her that Arika-chan has passed her studies by average grade?"

"I think she might be a little insulted. She always had that 'brawn over brain' mentality." Natsuki looked to her love, lightly swinging their hands. Out onto the grounds they walked, and finally they reached the gates of Garderobe. Sliding the folder into a large slot in one of the stone column's surrounding the gate, Natsuki made sure to secure it.

"Ah, ah, but Haruka Oneesama is quite intelligent with military tactics and weaponry." Sara commented, lifting her eyes to the pale woman's hair and gently brushing aside the loose strands of cobalt-azure which were venturing away from the Gakuenchou's forehead slightly.

"That she is, she even bested me in that knowledge a few years ago." The older woman gave a low chuckle, her voice still deep from being aroused in the meeting room. She locked eyes with Sara, emeralds a shade darker into a deep forest green as she smiled softly, turning to venture back to the academy.

She...couldn't be, could she? Sara stared after Natsuki curiously. They hadn't...exactly done anything else, to a considerable matter.

Looking back to the younger woman when she noticed Sara wasn't walking by her side, Natsuki gave a small chuckle. "I won't do anything." She promised her love, reaching for one of the gentle woman's hands.

"I wouldn't mind anyway." Sara murmured silently, grasping hold of the Gakuenchou's larger, rougher hand.

Arching a fine brow to her love's words, Natsuki's lips twitched. "Be careful of your words." She playfully warned Sara, leading her back into the academy.

"Oh? The Gakuenchou is warning me, now I feel like a punished student." The first Column teased.

"You _did _strike me as one for fantasies." Natsuki teased back, giving a wink as she led the blonde woman into her office.

"Because it's in your nature to do so, oh, Gakuenchou." The blonde issued the taller woman with a tap to the nose, heading further into the room.

"It's in my nature to spark schoolgirl fantasies?" Natsuki smirked, walking to her desk and sliding off her jacket, draping it over the back of her chair.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end rather frantically?" Sara grinned with an uncanny amusement.

"Perhaps because your feelings are strange." Natsuki shrugged, sitting behind her desk and rolling a thumb over her left wrist.

"So says Natsuki, who gets embarrassed when I speak about dolls."

"I don't get embarrassed!" Natsuki's voice was a bit shrill, and she blushed, clearing her throat. "I just hate dolls."

"Cute." Sara cooed, leaning down once she made a stop before Natsuki.

Natsuki gave a weak glare, and crossed her arms.

"But you know I love you, silly." Sara patted the fellow Meister's cheeks.

"Yeah." Natsuki smiled wide, kissing both of the Column's palms softly. "I love you too."

"But what to do..." Sara murmured.

"Have a seat." Natsuki pushed her chair back, and gave one of her legs a pat.

The spiky blonde quipped a brow, amused, but did so anyway. Although, it did make her wonder sometimes, surely the older female's leg would eventually go to sleep with her added weight?

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, pulling her closer and laying her cheek to the Column's collarbone, staying like this for a few gentle moments.

"You are wearing that deodorant again." Sara idly noticed, bringing the Gakuenchou closer to her and resting her chin atop Natsuki's head, eyes shutting, calm.

"Mm." Natsuki's great malachite eyes also shut, taking in her love's presence. "You like it, right?" She murmured, breath ghosting over the minimal bare skin.

"It suits you, I don't know how, but it does-definitely."

"Good." The Gakuenchou gave the younger woman a soft nuzzle, bringing a hand up to pet down her hair and back.

In response, the blonde Otome murmured a hum lowly, breath silent and slow.

Staying like this for another slow moment, Natsuki pulled back gently. "I've finished all my paperwork, and it's barely three. I'm afraid I don't know what to do." She joked lowly.

"But, you seem rather content here." Sara commented, shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"Greatly." Natsuki murmured, feeling a vibration at her back. Taking an arm from around Sara, she reached behind herself for her jacket's pocket, taking out her phone. "It's Shizuru."

So she finally called back? The younger woman mused distastefully, that woman...if anyone was to really see what she was like behind closed doors, interacting with _close friends_.

Natsuki scowled at her phone before smirking and holding it out for her love. "You answer it." Her eyes twinkled with a bit of evil enjoyment.

"Oh? Me?"

"Yes you, you lovely girl." Natsuki gave a grin, opening her phone and holding it to Sara's ear.

Sara gave a light sigh, clasping a palm over Natsuki's, but not bothering to remove the phone from the Gakuenchou's grip. "Hello, Shizuru Oneesama."

"Ara?" The woman sounded confused for a moment, and Natsuki smirked wide. "Who is this?"

"Oh, surely you remember me?" The blonde inquired, leaning into Natsuki.

Natsuki snuggled into Sara's throat with a smile. "Mah...Gallagher-san? Have I dialed the wrong number?" Shizuru sounded a bit confused still.

"Absolutely not, it seems we were unable to get through to the line, perhaps you were busy?" Sara asked softly.

"Ara...no." Shizuru answered honestly, and Natsuki's scowl returned.

"If so-allow me to say this, Oneesama." Sara brought a hand over Natsuki's, soothing.

"Go ahead." The Archmeister answered, holding the phone closer. The Gakuenchou nuzzled further up into Sara's throat.

"...The Gakuenchou and I are a couple." The Column spoke simply.

A few moments of silence passed, and Natsuki pressed a thankful kiss to the blonde woman's throat. "Mm, when did this happen?" The accented voice had pitched lightly.

"Hm, I couldn't say." Sara mused, tapping an idle finger to her lips. "Five, six months ago?"

"Ara, such a long time..." A long time of unanswered calls.

"Natsuki, do you want the phone back?" The Meister gently asked over.

Pulling back, the Gakuenchou nodded and took the device, holding it to her ear and letting her eyes to the floor. "Mm..." She spoke a bit softly for a while.

"It's alright..." She stayed silent, absentmindedly fidgeted her fingers on the arm around Sara.

Soothingly, Sara rubbed the Gakuenchou's thigh.

"Mm, next weekend is good." Natsuki nodded, writing the date and time down. "Goodbye, Shizuru." She shut her phone, laying it next to the paper and held Sara close once more.

"You're feeling alright?"

Natsuki nuzzled her love, holding her tight for a few moments more. "Mm...I have a friend back, now." Her voice was a low whisper.

"That is good." The blonde inhaled the woman's scent, bringing a hand up to the woman's cheek and rubbing a thumb idly across the smooth, pale flesh.

"I love you." The Gakuenchou murmured, pulling back only to look up to Sara, resting her chin upon the woman's breastbone.

"I love you too." The first Column spoke just as silently, venturing her hands upwards, both of them to gently run her fingers through the emerald eyed Otome's fine hair of azure.

Moving her head into the soothing touch, Natsuki gave a small sigh in her throat, closing her eyes.

"Do you want anything?"

"A kiss?" Natsuki's request made her ivory skin blush softly, though her eyes remained closed.

A kiss? Of course she could...

Dipping down, Sara gently slid a hand down to the Gakuenchou's chin, tilting the woman's head up delicately. "There isn't a need to ask so." She remarked soothingly, delicately pressing a finger to Natsuki's mouth.

Eyes opening, glowing viridian smile up to Sara and the older woman gave a small kiss to the pale finger against her lips.

"Hm." Sara tilted her head, leaning forward.

Leaning up towards the younger woman, Natsuki's eyelashes fluttered as a few tender locks of blonde hair caressed her face.

The hair bounced back slightly upon the contact of her lips, the fine strands tickling Sara a little as she wound her arms around the Gakuenchou's neck, luring her in. Clinging to someone...alike to when she clung to Haruka over the years, it was nothing alike to this.

Natsuki's eyes had closed when their lips met, her heart had sped and her breath had caught in her throat. No matter how many kisses shared, stolen, and given freely, she always found herself reacting the same. Dumbstruck.

Brushing her lips to Natsuki's, Sara planted a hand to the woman's chest, smiling down to her as she pulled away, but just barely, removing her glasses. "...For no awkward moments, yes?" She knew how Natsuki's mother tended to slice at her skin when pressing her glasses into her.

"Mm." Natsuki smiled sweetly to her love, taking her glasses and setting them upon her desk before returning her large hand onto Sara's back, rubbing.

Blinking a few times, as to get used to her normal eyesight, Sara glanced back down to her gradually. "...You look blurry." She playfully giggled.

"Then get closer." Natsuki chuckled, sliding her hands down to the blonde's hips.

"Oh, commanding."

"Haven't you noticed?" A smirk slid lazily over the Gakuenchou's face.

"That the Gakuenchou is bossy? I could have never of guessed such a thing." Sara remarked, sarcasm etching her tone.

"Tch, little tone, give me a kiss." Natsuki shook her head, her long tresses brushing her bare shoulders.

Sara obeyed, responding slowly.

"Are you attempting to try my patience?" Natsuki arched a brow, watching this slow descent.

"That's never stopped you before." She whispered against Natsuki's lips, capturing them.

Eyes fluttering closed slowly, the Gakuenchou wrapped her arms tight around Sara once more, leaning further up as the kiss progressed.

Shuffling against the woman, Sara shifted so she was pressed more up to Natsuki's torso, gradually opening her lips as the kiss continued.

Stomach tensing as she held her love closer, Natsuki slipped her tongue into the kiss, licking along Sara's lips slowly.

Why were her lip always so soft? Sara's mind unconsciously pondered.

Natsuki pulled Sara even closer, sliding her tongue into the blonde Column's mouth gradually.

And through all of this, this was merely because of a vague brush to the skin? The Human body was definitely strange.

Pulling away from the kiss, the Gakuenchou gave a soft smile to Sara. "Stop over-thinking, woman." Her gruff voice surprised them both.

"Says the Gakuenchou." The younger Column hushed silently, centering her attention upon that voice and nearing their lips again.

"The Gakuenchou says you better kiss me." Natsuki smirked, her voice husky and low.

"...Alright."

Stopping the girl, Natsuki pulled back. "You sound a bit down."

"It isn't that, it's just..." The Column backed away, but only slightly. "I still can't quite believe this-us." Sara replied seriously.

"Mm." Natsuki nodded, smiling softly. "I understand." Easing Sara from her lap, the older woman stood and stretched.

"You seem content." Sara smiled up to her.

"I am, you're with me." Natsuki returned the smile, before checking the time. It was getting late, and the sun setting behind the windows spoke of that.

"It is this late, already?" Sara murmured, glancing over her shoulder to the large windows. "...Hm."

"Must have slept in the garden longer than I thought." Natsuki looked to Sara, taking her hand. "I'll walk you to your room." She smiled softly.

"Oh?" Sara tilted her head up to her. "Such a gentleman." She cooed.

Rolling her eyes to the tease, Natsuki smiled again and led the younger Column to the grand doors, opening them.

"I'd be grateful." Sara took a hold of her hand gently.

"No trouble." Natsuki kissed the woman's hand lovingly, leading her to the staff dorms.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention." Sara piped up suddenly.

"Hm, what is it?" The older woman stopped, looking down to Sara.

"Chie will be taking on my role in Aries, Haruka and the President agreed for my transfer to Garderobe." Sara looked up to her, grinning happily.

A bit stunned, the Gakuenchou looked down to Sara. "...So, you're really staying?" She asked, eyes wide.

"I'll be here with you, twenty-four-seven."

Giving a slow smile, Natsuki pulled Sara close and hugged her tight.

"I couldn't believe it either." She uttered, pressing a palm to the Gakuenchou's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're really staying." The ivory skinned woman murmured, nuzzling against Sara's head.

"I am too."

"I love you." Natsuki pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to the Column's forehead.

This woman would surely be the death of her one day, just how could someone such as Natsuki give such tender care to her? And yet at the same time be so firm, loving?

"Let's get you to bed, love." Natsuki gave a gentle laugh, grasping Sara's hand again.

"Could you...could you join me, to sleep?" The shorter Column inquired softly, quietly.

Staying silent, Natsuki gave their interlocked hands a soft swing. "Of course." She smiled, kissing at Sara's temple gently.

Sara smiled, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the Gakuenchou's cheek.

Nuzzling into the kiss, Natsuki pulled back with a fond smile, leading Sara into her dorm room. It was quite spacious, though not as much as her own.

"Would you like anything?" She asked the taller Otome kindly.

"I think having you is more than enough." Natsuki murmured softly, looking affectionately at her love.

"But, at least I could get something?" Sara tilted her head, curiously.

Giving a low chuckle, Natsuki nodded. "A glass of milk?" She gave a faint blush, scuffing the floor.

"Such a bashful woman." Sara giggled, but headed over to the kitchen anyway, leaving the Gakuenchou in silence.

Giving a pout, Natsuki looked around the dorm before sitting in one of the chairs. She felt more tired than usual this night, due to the Queen's overwhelming stress.

Milk in hand, Sara returned, a smile crossing her features once she noticed the older female seemed to be falling asleep. Taking this into consideration, she knelt down before the chair quietly. "Natsuki?"

"Mm?" The bare arms of the Gakuenchou barely lay onto the arms of the chair, and Natsuki leaned her head back, eyes closed as she shuffled her feet.

"Do you want the drink?" Was returned with a simple answer, Sara rising to brush a few strands of stray dark azure away from her eyes.

Lifting a hand to sleepily rub at her eyes, the emeralds opened and Natsuki cupped Sara's hand, nuzzling into it. "Please."

"Come." The younger Otome bid, guiding the glass into Natsuki's free palm.

Standing slowly, Natsuki held Sara's hand fondly as she sipped her milk, the liquid ice cold, just how she liked it.

"I'll be in the other room, if you need me." Sara acknowledged, leaving shortly after one more squeeze of Natsuki's hand.

"Alright, love." The Gakuenchou called after the blonde Column, drinking her milk. Once she had finished, she walked into the kitchen and rinsed out her glass, wiping it dry and cleaning her face.

She felt so tired, and having the Queen childishly complain wasn't just the factor, perhaps it was also the relief of knowing Sara would be here with her at all times, along with Shizuru finally understanding her?

"It's been a long day." Natsuki murmured to herself, straightening her back and hearing a light pop as she returned to her chair.

How long would Sara be, anyhow? Idly, she gazed to the door which was firmly shut.

Oh...perhaps the younger Otome was changing into something more...'comfortable'. Giving a snort at her wild imagination, Natsuki shook her head, chuckling to herself.

But it did make her wonder, what type of clothing would Sara wear? She seemed more...she wasn't sure, not too lacy, but with a hint?

Now really curious, Natsuki shook her head. Perhaps it was only a nightgown. What if Sara slept naked? Eyes widening, the Gakuenchou shook her head once more.

Surely Sara wouldn't actually sleep...bare whilst she was here?

Face flushing, the raven haired woman shook her head more to get rid of her thoughts. Though, if the Column was thinking of sleeping bare...was she going to have to as well?

Oh! "Gah." Natsuki clasped her temples, screaming mentally for her blood to give her a rest. Couldn't it...leave her cheeks alone?

What if Sara knew what she was thinking! Natsuki was positive her love would be ashamed, and she closed her eyes.

Venturing back into the room subtly, the spiky haired blonde scratched at her neck unconsciously and gave Natsuki a gaze of pondering. "...Natsuki?"

"Hm?" Jolting up in the chair, the Gakuenchou cleared her throat and looked to the younger girl.

"You're not uncomfortable? Are you?" The blonde shifted about slightly.

Emerald eyes scanned the younger woman. Sara wore a light violet nightgown that barely reached her hips, and Natsuki could see a sliver of the Column's panties underneath. She blushed furiously, and cleared her throat. "No." She swallowed thickly.

"Hn...that is good, although I don't think any of my things would fit you." Sara said truthfully, heading over to Natsuki.

Standing, the Gakuenchou blushed further. "I can sleep in my trousers." She murmured, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

"Unless you find sleeping in your underwear more comfy?" The blonde faintly teased, reaching her.

Swallowing hard again, the Gakuenchou blushed further as Sara came closer.

"Calm down." She murmured, cupping Natsuki's cheeks gently.

"You have this affect on me." Natsuki whispered back, holding onto Sara's wrists delicately.

"Come on." Sara soothed, melting into the Gakuenchou's touch.

Pressing a kiss to one of Sara's wrists, the older woman leaned closer and began to follow her.

"The bed is rather small though..."

"I could sleep out here." Natsuki stilled in her walk.

"And get cold? I don't think so." Sara furrowed a brow.

"Alright, love." Natsuki smiled wide, following her again.

"But I must warn you, Natsuki, I tend to cling." Sara cautioned lightly.

The Gakuenchou smiled in a slow, peaceful way. "I tend to cling right back." She murmured, grasping one of Sara's soft hands.

"Oh?" The spiky blonde tilted her head, curiously. "Is that so? It seems we are two of a kind then." A smile met her lips in amusement, winding her fingers around Natsuki's hand in acknowledgment. "...Although, are you sure about your clothes?"

Giving a light clearing of her throat, Natsuki spoke softly as if afraid of being heard. "Perhaps I will leave my vest off, and sleep in my coat." The older woman shifted a bit, holding Sara's hand more gently.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed around me." The shorter Otome uttered. "We've literally seen each other half naked before anyway." Sara mused, thinking back on their days as students when the Corals' and Pearls' would take showers.

"We were students, not...dating." The older woman blushed again softly, Sara leading her into the bedroom.

"Natsuki, my silly Gakuenchou." The Aries native leaned up against her once they reached the bed.

Tensing a bit, the elder Column gave another clearing of her throat, and kicked off her shoes.

"But I always found you interesting nonetheless, during school-the Oneesama who barely spoke, chased around by Mai Oneesama." Sara smiled, backing away so she could set herself down onto the bed, shuffling down a little. She couldn't quite understand why, but she felt as if Natsuki would prefer the left side.

Sitting onto the bed, Natsuki felt her back stiffen as she reached a hand to the zipper of her vest. _'Stop it, that isn't going to happen for a long while.'_ She scolded herself inwardly, swiftly taking the article off and folding it. She buckled her jacket together over her bare chest, and felt better.

"I was the one who asked you to come here, so I should be the nervous one." Sara remarked, turning her back on Natsuki as she swung her legs onto the edge of the bed once she reached the other side.

"You don't get to decide who's more nervous, silly love." The Gakuenchou gave a small chuckle, and looked over her shoulder to the younger woman.

"But Natsuki should remember, it was she who decides upon who does and doesn't get an enrollment into Garderobe, so isn't you who commands the emotions running through this academy?" Sara peered over her shoulder, tilting her head softly.

She was still surprised how intriguing Sara was to her. Natsuki's breath caught in her chest as she looked into the younger woman's gentle and soft green eyes. They would be sleeping in the same bed for the first time. She turned her head around, stiffening at the thought once more.

"Come on, we won't do anything if you are uncomfortable with it." Sara lent forward, nearing her so she could gently pat Natsuki's shoulder.

"I'm not uncomfortable with you, never." Natsuki whispered, bringing a hand to hold Sara's to her. "Just...nervous."

Yes, nervous-of course they were, their relationship was at its most stable point, so obviously they would be thinking along the thought of... Sara brushed her mental debate away. "I'm glad you're being yourself." She commented finally, a curl of amusement painting her lips smoothly, pulling the older woman down slowly.

Natsuki watched with an utter helplessness in her glowing eyes as she was pulled to lay onto her back, staring up at Sara. Her head brushed against the woman's thigh, and her jaw quivered.

"Hush, I won't do anything." Sara spoke, brushing a few stray strands of dark, cobalt hair tenderly away from the Gakuenchou's eyes.

"I trust you." The older woman murmured softly, leaning into the loving touch as her eyes closed.

"And I, you."

Leading Sara's palm to her lips, the elder Column kissed it softly.

Without interfering with the blankets too much, Sara carefully slipped under, gesturing for the older woman to do so as well.

Rolling over to slide in next to the young woman, Natsuki turned to her side to face her. Her heart felt fast, she could smell her love on the sheets. She blushed faintly, adjusting her coat.

It was amazing for how much effect she had over Natsuki without even doing anything-it just made her wonder, what did Natsuki think about her exactly?

Feeling a bit bold, the Gakuenchou moved closer as her hands stretched for Sara. She wrapped the younger woman in her arms, and pulled her to her front.

"Hm." The blonde hummed contently, pressing up to her delicately. She felt safe here, as always.

The ivory skinned woman curled around Sara, almost protecting the younger woman from something she couldn't quite discern. Herself, perhaps.

"It's perfect like this, I feel as if...nothing could get me." Sara lowly remarked into the woman's neck.

"Nothing will get you as long as I breathe." Natsuki promised with a strong voice, kissing Sara's ear softly.

"And I'll protect you just as firmly."

The Gakuenchou slowly relaxed against the younger Column, and swallowed before pressing her lips against the silky skin of Sara's ear. "I love you." Her breath skittered across the skin.

"Mm." Sara snuggled into her. "And I love you, Natsuki...Oneesama." She softly giggled.

"You'll never stop calling me that, will you, you silly girl." Chuckling into the woman's ear, Natsuki held her more carefully, lovingly.

"It makes me feel more attached to you." Sara spoke out, honestly. "To call you Gakuenchou, instead of Oneesama, it's as if I'm making myself more distant."

"Ah...I hadn't thought of it that way...my cute little Kohai." Natsuki breathed, pulling closer.

"Such a cheesy, yet charming woman you are." Sara kindheartedly teased, poking the woman's cheek.

"I am not cheesy." Natsuki lightly brought the woman's fingertip into her mouth, gently biting with a smile.

The blonde's eyes automatically swapped between Natsuki's own orbs and the bitten finger, curiously, Sara tilted her head, watching. "Oh? Then what are you?"

"Noble." The word was spoken clearly around Sara's finger, and Natsuki lightly licked it.

"I would say more of a newborn puppy." Sara softly laughed, the skin tingling which was being given attention.

"Newborn puppy?" The older woman questioned, nuzzling the finger against her cheek to dry it.

"Yes, so lovable but fragile." Sara cooed, brushing up close to the Gakuenchou.

"Fragile." The older woman murmured, coming closer. She felt bolder, more reassured, and she showed it by placing her palm onto Sara's leg, drawing it up slowly.

"...Oh?" Natsuki was beginning to show her true colors?

"Is this alright?" The hand on Sara's skin brushed back down, smoothing over the silky skin up and down her thigh.

"Hm, it feels nice." She murmured in response.

"Good." Natsuki moved closer, hiding her blush in Sara's neck.

No wonder Natsuki was literally raped by Nao with mere words. Sara shook shook her head, resting her chin gently atop Natsuki's head. "You really are something."

"I'm sorry if I'm too..." Unable to find the right words to describe her modesty, she fell silent and moved closer.

"It's alright." The younger Otome whispered tenderly to her, melding her fingers into the woman's sides, over the jacket.

"Too...innocent, I suppose." Natsuki murmured softly into the woman's ear, gripping Sara's thigh.

"But, it is something which makes you further interesting." The first Column commented, placing her hand over Natsuki's against her thigh, keeping it there. "To be trained as a killing machine with the grace of a royal, and yet be so innocent at the same time is somewhat unique."

"I doubt it's as interesting as you make it sound, my dear." Natsuki gave a low chuckle. She moved closer, swallowing softly before placing a bare kiss to Sara's throat.

"I speak...the truth." The Aries native paused, her orbs of familiar emerald peering down to the Gakuenchou.

"Mm." Pulling back to rest her head onto the pillow, Natsuki smiled softly to Sara before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Natsuki." Sara murmured into her ear, settling down.

"Good night, love." The older woman whispered back, pulling the blonde woman close.

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure!<strong>


End file.
